Super Move! Usagi Affection!
by Persuasive Pioneer
Summary: A oneshot scenario featuring an older Aoi Hana, and a lusty Shiina. Suppose the circus Arc never took place, and the Oumagadoki Zoo prospered.


_Super Move! An Usagi's Affection! Oneshot_

* * *

**Suppose the Oumagadoki Zoo began to prosper after the Aquarium Arc, and the Circus Arc was completely retconned out. Two years after the events with Isana, Aoi's confidence and affection for animals has grown immensely, as well as her beauty and charm. Now 18 years old, the klutz is satisfied and content to collaborate with the cherished residents of the Zoo. Popular for it's performance shows, unique style and atmosphere, and staff of keepers, the Oumagadoki Zoo has gained popularity all over Japan. With the beneficial assistance of the Internet, the Zoo's sights have been set out to become the world's best...and it's eccentric Director is at the center of it all.**

* * *

The weather was pleasant on this day of summer break. Aoi merrily flung the last of the tuna to Igarashi, who majestically flung himself upwards from the clean, blue water of his exhibit and snatched the fish with his maw. The crowd laughed in amusement as they smiled and snapped pictures, recording videos of this performance. Igarashi was humbled and star-struck to receive this much attention, and Aoi herself was still slightly apprehensive about repeating the choreographed moves for the seal feeding show. Aoi was attractive: her black hair having grown longer and height having increased, her figure still possessing it's trim appearance, her fair skin still blemish free, her blue-gray eyes as lively and bright as ever.

Shiina's appearance had transformed from his anthropomorphic form into a human as the years went by, the love for his friends and overall popularity of the zoo affecting his regression into his human form. His legs, torso, and arms had returned to smooth, almost pale white, skin over firm muscle, however his chest, collar, neck, and head was still that of a comical rabbit. Another comical effect upon his body was his scut, a bushy bob of ivory fur which he constantly hid behind his jet black trousers, thick belt, and long-sleeve. His personality had widely remained the same, a loyal comrade to his friends who had a temper issue and selfish desires. Currently he was in his office, long legs propped up on his desk as he seriously gazed at the scale model of the Zoo. The hours of the day passed by, and most of them were spent playing games with his animal friends away from the eyes of guests. He had become more serious as his wisdom advanced, with the Zoo shifting from his personal playground to an attraction.

Aoi Hana was an interesting girl, who had had displayed a genuine concern for the Zoo and it's lovable inhabitants on the first day she had arrived, nervous and clumsy as ever. Shiina greatly enjoyed her presence, she was his personal gopher and servant, completing the tasks he was too lazy to do with enthusiasm. His friends had bonded with her, the closest being Igarashi, Gorilla Kong, Chita, Shishido, Oogami, Uwabimi, and Shiina himself. Hundreds of antics had occurred over the past two years, each little victory leading to a step forwards with the popularity of the Zoo and Shiina's personal quest. Although only possessing the mind of a juvenile in the past, Shiina had grown as he accompanied Aoi (much to her discomfort) to the civilized society of the humans. He ad learned much, yet retained his playful and boyish attitude. However, certain desires and changes were finally beginning to leave impressions upon Shiina, who had originally ignored them as he grew.

Aoi had become quite the prize to him, and he periodically caught himself wondering how amazing of a keeper she was. This human being's smile, her mere presence, it all sent tingles through his body as he greedily nibbled on his carrots, or smoked his magic in order to grant the freedom of transformation upon the animals. Aoi was busy handling her responsibilities as a keeper, cleaning artificial habitats or working behind the counter in the concession area and gift shop, new additions which arose with the additional sponsorship the Zoo received. The young woman enjoyed her job, as her passion and knowledge of animals proved invaluable to Shiina. He was grateful that she was doing the grunt work, with beneficial effects being produced as results from her labor. Aoi wasn't the only one working though, the performances given by the more impressive animals, as well as the clever strategies Uwabimi, Oogami, and Shiina himself brainstormed.

Shiina rubbed his furry chin, reaching for his bowl of delicious veggies and carrots. As he did, his red eyes went to a picture on the wall, writing scrawled on it's corner. It was a group picture of the animals in their regular form, Aoi struggling to keep Shiina's hat on as he put up his iconic gesture: The Rabbit Peace sign. It was taken in front of the main gates to the Zoo, a half year after the incident with the Aquarium. He curiously looked to Aoi's grin, as well as her expression of nervousness as she tried to conceal Shiina's rabbit ears. One hand was on her shoulder, with the other putting up the peace sign. Aoi was leaning against him, both hands desperately trying to pull down his hat as a portion of his devilish grin was spotted. The cameraman was a professional, who was goaded into snapping a few memorable pictures with some encouragement from Shiina himself. No amount of therapy would be enough to fix that poor man.

The Zoo would be closing soon, and Aoi would be making her traditional visit to Shiina's office, where they celebrated their success with some carrot juice. It was a private event, unknown to the other animals, an event which Aoi herself proposed after noticing how ecstatic Shiina was when he saw the bare skin of his arms and flat belly. He was jumpy, hopping with enjoyment, eager to run out of his office and perform superhuman acts as his friends looked on at that time, yet Aoi kept him to herself for most of the night, reminiscing as Shiina egotistically spewed out amazing feats he had performed. There had been something charismatic about the man back then, nowadays she noticed how much less lively he was. That was why she desired for events such as sudden competitions to spring up from time to time. Everyone appeared to be enjoying this golden age, everyone aside from Shiina. He always appeared to have something on his mind, and she had caught his intense red eyes smoldering upon her on occasion. It was just the boss making note of his employee according to Shiina.

Aoi waved to her fellow keepers as they left, most being part-timers with no knowledge of Shiina's curse or the animals' transformations. Aoi was an idol of sorts to them, and admirable worker who seemed to live, breathe, and eat the Oumagadoki Doubutsuen. Knowing that she would now shower and relax until the next day, Aoi made note to visit the animals and then Shiina himself. The mystical smoke which Shiina used began to drift through the zoo, and animals began to transform into their curious forms. As if on cue, Takahiro swooped down to land next to her.

"Ah. Aoi, the Director wants you for something. Afraid that's all I can say, he's set up an Iron Chef competition! Orders are to win, the prize is a Keeper coupon!" Takahiro took out a jade colored chef's hat and placed it onto his head. He smiled at Aoi before taking off.

"What's a Keeper coupon?!" Aoi asked, confused. Takahrio flew off to the congregation of animals, not before tossing down a crudely written on flyer. On it was a crude depiction of Aoi's face, with text around it. There were chef knives and carrots, as well as Shiina's personal signature, a bunny face with it's ears pointed upwards in diagonal directions. The text read: "Make the best dish and have Aoi do whatever you ask for a day!" Flabbergasted, Aoi stormed off to give the rabbit bastard a piece of her mind. There appeared to be cheering going on near the entrance, with multi-colored lights shining upwards and into the zoo itself. Was that bought with the Zoo's hard-earned income?!

Storming to the Director's office, Aoi huffed out a breath and pulled the door open. Wickedly, Shiina was seated at his desk in a fashion not dissimilar to his previous one, smoking carrot firmly rooted between his lips. He was looking sly, foxy as Aoi would describe it.

"Why aren't you competing Aoi?" Shiina sarcastically asked. Shaking her head, Aoi responded fiercely with,

"Takahiro told me you wanted me, sir." Shiina smiled on the inside as secluded thoughts went through his mind.

"And what's this about a keeper coupon?!" Aoi stammered out, holding the flyer up like evidence in a trial. Shiina seemed to spring up from his desk and appear right in front of her. Aoi was slightly surprised, and she stepped backwards. The door to the office seemed to close on it's own.

"It's fun! An 'Aoi Coupon'! Everyone here loves you, they secretly wish they had you as a maid for the day. The cook off is there so they can enjoy themselves after a long day of sleeping, shitting, and eating."

"Hey, they do much more than that." Aoi mumbled back defensively.

"Of course Aoi! Now it's time for fun. For them. For us." Shiina chuckled, stepping forwards and grasping Aoi on her shoulders. He bit his carrot, causing a large chunk of the vegetable to fall to the floor and in between at Aoi's feet.

"For us? Whaddya mean Director?" Aoi challenged, uneasy with Shiina's contact. His fingers were strong, and they were gripping onto her shoulders firmly. He began to slid them downwards, squeezing her biceps. Looking upwards at his pink nose, Aoi raised an eyebrow and uneasily laughed. Shiina then grabbed onto her arms and swung her around his office, his back now to the door. He tossed Aoi onto his desk, which was mostly clear of items, including the scale representation of the Zoo.

"I want to have fun with you Aoi. Something is telling me this is how we can enjoy ourselves. Have some carrots?" Shiina politely offered to the surprised Aoi. She seemed to crawl backwards on the table as Shiina stepped forwards, nibbling down on three carrots.

"I've learned what humans do when they want to have a lot of fun with each other. Seeing how this time had granted me my wish, it only makes sense I honor my instincts. You're a really fun girl Aoi."

Flattered, yet also scared, Aoi raised her arms to ward off his advance. She could only comprehend his compliments, everything else appeared to be nonsense. The sound of an elephant's trunk shocked her out of her frozen fear. Shiina was slowly taking off his polka-dotted muffler.

"You've yet to shower eh Aoi?" Shiina asked, nonchalantly tossing his muffler onto the floor. Aoi nodded, she was worried yet also anxious. What was Shiina going to do? Her thoughts were racing with ideas of Shiina going mad and attacking her. Arousal flushed through her chest and loins, and she blushed. Shiina himself was twitchy and heavy of breath, looking over Aoi with hungry eyes.

"Good. I like your scent. Good thing you didn't have shit and piss cleaning duty, however the faint fishy smell from Igarashi's show is lingering around. Wow! You are really cute." Shiina spoke aloud, surprising himself.

"U-um, I do laundry in the morning and have yet to shower, Director. Please allow me to, uh, leave? S-sir?"

"Refused." Shiina loudly declared. He pounced onto Aoi, pinning her to his desk. Her legs kicked upwards into his belly as her boots smacked against the floor. She was squirming and struggling under Shiina's immense strength. The rabbit-man smiled and licked her face, shutting his eyes as he savored her taste. He traced his wet tongue down to her neck after gently touching the tip of his tongue into her ear. Her hair was splayed against onto the table, and Aoi could smell the carrots and rabbit odor on Shiina.

"Director! Stop!" she complained, trying to push him off. His arms were holding her arms down onto the table, and he was too busy in lapping at her face to hear her. He held Aoi's hands by both wrists and pulled up the black tank top she normally wore beneath her keeper's uniform, which was tied around her waist. Her belly was very sexy, the naval area was smooth and flat, and he began to reach up from under her tank top to grope her plump breasts. When Aoi felt his long fingers on her bra, she shrieked.

"DIRECTOR!"

Shiina woke from her trance. The erotic atmosphere had hardened him, and his erection was paining him as the restriction of his trousers forced his cock back against his body. He looked into Aoi's worried eyes, immersing himself in their beauty. She appeared to be tearing up. Regretting his actions, Shiina released her arms, and she shoved him away. Aoi cocked a fist back, and smashed it against Shiina's face. Before he could shoot his head back to give her a death stare, he witnessed her sprint away. A part of him wanting to chase her down, it wanted to prove how much faster he was and superior he was. The wise part of his conscious berated him for his brash actions, and overwhelmed the boyish part of his psyche. Dejected, Shiina stood in his office, arms at his side as he scolded himself for frightening Aoi. He was truly in love with her, and could not express it so that both parties would benefit.

"I just wanted to have some damn fun." he mumbled. He then heard Aoi stumble and fall to the ground. Looking out his door, he shamefully met eyes with the woman. She sneered and clutched at her knee. Arising, she ran off to her quarters. Shiina pondered over the situation, chewed on a carrot, and then sprinted out of his office.

He approached her door, listening intently with his large ears. Aoi appeared to be cursing under her breath. Shiina took a deep breath and opened the doors, stepping inside of her living quarters. Aoi was in her undergarments, trying to slip on a pair of pajamas over her long, slender legs. Shiina "tsked" and backed out after Aoi wailed in embarrassment. After a few moments, Shiina charged in and sat himself down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Show no fear!" he thought. Aoi slapped him across the face, angering him. However he kept his cool, and simply furrowed his brow and shot her an intense glare, which she weakly returned.

Her outfit consisted of a loose dark-blue tee, and some light-pink pajamas with white stripes going down a leg sleeve. Aoi was furious, however how could she demand her boss to leave?

"What is it?!" she venomously spat out. Shiina thought of Uwabimi displaying her predatory side, and seemed to see a burning aura around Aoi.

"I want to apologize." Shiina half-heartedly responded. From out of his muffler he pulled out two cans of carrot juice. Aoi's heart flutterred when she saw them, however she was still burning with rage and disgust over Shiina's sudden advance. After a few awkward moments, Aoi accepted his juice can and they drank in silence. Eventually Shiina offered her a carrot, and she blew a fuse. Her bare foot collided with his face, and she squeezed his nose with her toes, venting her anger.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST TRY TO MOLEST ME LIKE THAT YOU DAMNED PERVERT RABBIT FREAK!"

Shiina put up with her treatment, trying to avoid an eye injury by shutting them and turning away. Eventually he became fed up and grabbed her ankle. He pulled Aoi to the floor and went to a knee. Aoi seemd flustered, startled and excited. Shiina was becoming more and more entranced by Aoi. He then confessed,

"I really love you Aoi. I want to have fun with you."

Marveled at the sudden confession, Aoi put her hands to her mouth in surprise. She too had deep feelings of passion for Shiina, however they would only arise at times when Shiina expressed his bond with his friends and how loyal he was to them. The first time was when Shiina defeated Isana, the man cursed by the sperm whale ghost during the aquarium fiasco. Now, these feelings were being tested.

"D-director." Aoi stuttered.

"Super move! Rabbit love!" Shiina hysterically declared. He once again jumped onto Aoi, moving his hands up from under her skirt and cupping her breasts. Aoi was incredibly embarrassed and aroused. Her light-pink nipples were hard beneath her bra, and Shiina's greedy fingers were caressing their way up to them. She laid her self on the ground, bringing one knee up to block Shiina's wild rabbit face. Instead of fight, Shiina brought his head to the inside of her thigh and pressed his furry face against the fabric of her pajamas.

"You smell nice." he mumbled, enjoying the warmth of her fleshy leg against his head. His fingers reached her nipples and began to stimulate them, and his groping became fiercer. Aoi appeared to squeal in surprise and pleasure, and shut her eyes so as to not witness Shiina's horny expression. He then pulled away from her, much to her shock. Aoi backed away, clutching her clothing against her body. Shiina struggled to take off his top, but as his face and ears were obscured by the black article of clothing, he changed. He pulled the shirt off, and shocked Aoi. No longer did he possess his comical rabbit face. This time, it was the handsome face of a human male with shaggy, albino white hair. His iris' were also dark-brown instead of crimson. Giving her an intense stare, Shiina finally asked,

"What's wrong?"

Aoi pointed to his face, and put his fingers up to it. Shocked, he merrily began to slap it and play with the skin, fondling his face as if it was a trophy. After a moment of joy, Shiina looked to Aoi, who was smiling, however her eyes were watery and she was still flushed. He shot his eyes to her body, taking in it's sexiness, mouth ajar. Fumbling with his trousers, Shiina unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down and revealing a bush of light-brown hair, as well as his erect cock. Aoi was shocked, and averted her eyes. From what she had seen, she judged that it was very thick yet slightly above average length, however it looked...incredibly appetizing to her sex drive.

"You look yummy. Let's have fun." Shiina laughed. He grabbed her waistband and tugged her pajamas down to her calves, enjoying the sight of her silky white panties. Aoi had surrendered, and was enjoying his bare fingers on her skin. Ripples of pleasure were coursing through the inside of her thighs and moist loins. Shiina pulled her top up and tugged down on her bra, smiling devilishly as he saw her exposed nipples and bouncy breasts. His mouth was drooling in anticipation, and he clasped his warm lips around a perky nipple, his hands slowly tugging down her panties to reveal her trimmed bush of black pubic hair. The smell of her aroused pussy was intoxicating, and Shiina's own cock had it's odor of arousal which produced an equal effect onto Aoi. She was so entranced in her strong lover, who was desperate to touch as much as he could of her. When his wet fingers rubbed up and down her slick pussy lips, Aoi moaned and squirmed.

"Ah! Ahh, ohh. Director!" she encouraged, holding his wrist and forcing his index finger inside of her. This made her tremble in pleasure, however she soon controlled herself and focused on how enjoyable the feeling was. Shiina was obsessed with pleasuring Aoi, feeling dominant as he twisted and squeezed a nipple while slowly thrusting his hand into Aoi. He bent down and stared into her eyes. Aoi felt her heart pound faster, and Shiina's cock twitched in anticipation, however he could wait. He leaned down and connected his lips with hers, sliding his tongue in between her own soft lips. Aoi mumbled something incomprehensible, and grabbed his head by the sides of his face. She combed her fingers through his shaggy hair, slowly bucking against his hand as his fingers reached upwards while she kissed him in return. Suddenly, her closed eyes shot open and she squealed in pain.

Shiina pulled his wet hand out of her moist pussy, bringing it to his mouth so he could lap at the dribbling liquids. Aoi softly chuckled in embarrassment, blocking her pussy from view with both hands.

"U-um...I haven't ever..hehe, done it. Uh." she confessed. Shiina looked at her with a baffled expression. Soon, he smiled and began to laugh. He moved forwards and kissed her again, and she appeared to melt into his embrace. Her fingers found his sensitive cock, it's foreskin had retreated to reveal his shiny, pinkish purple cockhead. It was large and had a pungent smell to it. The veins which bulged under the cocks loose skin pulsed with blood. Shiina chocked up and exhaled in pleasure. Aoi smirked and continued to stroke his cock with both hands, enjoying the feeling of his warm erection against her fingers. She cupped his testicles with one hand, kneading them with her fingertips while touching the tip of his cock with her index finger. Her thumb wrapped around his shaft and jacked up and down.

"Let's do it already." Shiina encouraged. Aoi tensed up in surprise. She then tilted her head and gave Shiina a look of hesitation. Shiina shook his head and leaned backwards. He kicked off his trousers and flung them to the side. Pulling Aoi in close, he pressed his cock against her pelvis, feeling her clitoris against the under-side of his erection. Aoi appeared to be afraid, however she nodded her head and stood. Planting one small foot on either side of Shiina, she positioned her cunt above his erect member and descended at a steady pace towards his pelvis. Her hands were on his shoulders, and one eye was closed as she felt him penetrate past her lips, her tight and hot pussy squeezed it's warm walls against his soft skinned dick.

His groan of ecstasy vibrated through the air as he hugged Aoi close to him, enjoying her cleavage against his chest. Her hips were wide, and he had a good grip on her by placing his hands on her slim abdomen's sides. Aoi was trying to cope with Shiina's member, her inner walls stretched to accommodate it's girth, and she could feel her cherry pain as Shiina's head came closer and closer to popping it. Eventually, Aoi gasped and winced in pain as she sunk down onto her lover. She panted, embracing Shiina as she rested her head on is shoulder. Without warning, Shiina bucked upwards and sighed in pleasure. He happily began to moan and encourage Aoi to move back. She fought the pain and began to ascend, then plummet down onto Shiina. His cock plunged itself deeper into her slick tunnel as she arched her back and curled her toes, pressing her nails into Shiina's back as she wailed in pleasure after a few moments of violent aching. Shiina was rough and quick, smacking against Aoi's body with tremendous force as he panted. Aoi was driven wild, seeing stars and bright spots in her vision. She then fell backwards, putting a hand to her forehead and another onto the ground, clutching the floor. Shiina moved forwards, on his knees now as he held himself up, arms at either side of Aoi. He arched his back and roughly slammed himself against her warm pelvis, penetrating her further. Aoi appeared to be completely lost in ecstasy.

"Woah! Woorrugh!" Shiina croaked out. looking helpless. Aoi stifled a swear as she pushed him away, protecting her pussy from him. Here eyes were wide, and Shiina was looking clueless and offended. He had been so close to a climax.

Shiina's cock was glistening, and it looked read to burst. Shiina himself was tightly gripping it, utterly drunk on passion, which Aoi was refusing to gift him. Aoi looked at Shiina for a moment, then turned around, flashing her cute butt to the Zoo Director. She went to her knees and rested on her fore-arms, looking back to Shiina with a playful look on her face. She brought a hand to her clitoris and began to rub it, pressing onto the bean and mewling erotic noises as her fingers caressed the sensitive bud in her pubic hair.

Shiina stroked his cock and moved at a lightning-quick speed. He grazed his hands against the smooth skin of her ass, sliding them to the sides of her cheeks. Intoxicated by it's sight, he stuck his cock in-between her cheeks. Enjoying the feeling between the her cheeks, he tried not to blow his load as he slipped his cock up and down her comforting crack.

Aoi reached back and held his face with a hand. She gave him a smile which made his heart flutter. Gritting his teeth, Shiina shoved forwards and made Aoi's eyes roll up in ecstasy as he penetrated into her, sliding his thick meat as far as he could. Again and again he pulled back and slammed forwards, holding in his pleasure as Aoi moaned and sighed, lurching forwards again and again. The sound of his body slapping against hers resonated within the room, and both lovers breathed heavily as they intimately bonded.

Aoi sudden tensed up, grunted, and relaxed as her orgasm rocked her body. She shook against Shiina and stifled her loud wails, femininely moaning as she squirted onto Shiina's cock. This was the last straw, and Shiina pulled Aoi as close as he could to his pelvis, grunting and exhaling hard with every thrust.

"NOT. INSIDE." Aoi barked.

Shiina gave her an annoyed look, however her stern expression moved him. He continued to pound into her, jackhammering out another orgasm from his lover. Something snapped within Shiina, however he was loyal and obedient. He pulled out and stroked his cock, smiling as three viscous ropes of cum flew out of his cock's head and landed onto Aoi's back and hair. Globules of semi-transparent, tart semen congealed upon her as they cooled. The last few spittles of Ahiina's load were forced out by his squeezing, and they landed onto Aoi's firm bottom in small drops. Leftover cum was dribbling down his shaft and onto his sack, which had shrunk due to the ejaculation and temperature of the room.

The two lovers looked at each other for a moment, catching their breath and observing each other's bodies and eyes. Shiina came down to rest himself next to her. Aoi blushed and gave him a smirk, and she nestled against him as she began to drift off. Shiina put out an arm and hugged her, sliding his hand up and down her back. Soon enough, Shiina retreated to his semi-human form, his scut suddenly reappearing, as well as his comical rabbit head. Aoi turned to look at him, and was slightly horrified to see him looking sleepy and weary, directing his intense eyes into her own pair. A hand came up and placed a carrot in between his lips, and he began to nibble away.

Aoi smiled in a content, heart-warming manner, and cuddled closer to him as he flashes his signature Rabbit Peace gesture.


End file.
